Story About December 26
by tee-tah
Summary: Changmin harus melewatkan malam ulangtahun TVXQ sendirian. 26 Desember, hari dimana untaian asa kelima pemuda itu menjadi kenyataan. Read n Review please...


**A/N: Saya mencoba membuat sebuah fanfic yang sangat pendek untuk memeringati ulang tahun ke-7 uri oppa, Dong Bang Shin Ki yang berdasar pada sudut pandang Max Changmin. Oh iya, saya juga sedang mencari readers atau author yang bersedia menerjemahkan fanfic ini ke dalam Bahasa Inggris. Cos, saia bego bgd englishnya XXDD. Kalau ada yang bersedia, kontak saya ya! Gomawo... ^^**

**Warning: Perpindahan waktu dan POV sengaja tidak dituliskan secara jelas.**

**Story About December 26**

**25 Desember 2010**

**10 pm**

Malam ini, malam yang terlalu sepi untukku. Berkali-kali kucoba memejamkan mata, namun nihil. Mataku tetap saja terbuka, tak bisa terpejam. Tak pernah kubayangkan aku akan mengalami malam sesepi ini, malam dimana semua harapan terwujud dan benang-benang asa yang kami rajut berlima menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimana bisa semua orang melupakan malam ini? Apakah hal ini tak penting lagi bagi mereka? Akankah TVXQ hanya menjadi sebuah nama di kemudian hari?

Tik tok tik tok tik tik tik... Detak jarum jam menjadi satu-satunya pemecah kesunyian di malam ini. Berkali-kali kuubah posisi tidurku untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan, namun hasilnya sama, aku tetap saja tak bisa terpejam. Sayup-sayup, kulirik Yunho-hyung yang tengah terlelap di sebelahku. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai dengan dadanya yang kembang-kempis secara teratur. Huh, seperti tak berdosa saja!

"Yunho-hyung, bangun..." aku mendesah lirih di telinga Yunho-hyung. Aku ingin sekali merayakan malam ulang tahun TVXQ bersamanya. Sosok hyung yang selalu melindungiku, hyung yang senantiasa menjadi tameng-ku dan hyung yang rela melakukan apa saja hanya untuk melihat aku tersenyum bahagia.

Otakku memutar memori masa lalu, bagaimana kami berlima dengan behagia dan senyum yang terpancar bebas merayakan ulang tahun TVXQ dengan perayaan minum soju dan membuat sebuah pengharapan bagi karier kami untuk ke depannya. Bahkan aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana lambung Yunho-hyung mengalami suatu masalah kecil akibat soju dan wajah lugu Junsu-hyung saat pertama kali meminum minuman memabukkan asli Korea Selatan itu. Aku tersenyum getir mengingat itu semua. Apakah kami takkan bisa merayakan hari jadi TVXQ sekali lagi dengan senyum dan kebebasan seperti dulu?

Aku turun dari ranjang besar itu untuk menuju ke jendela besar yang dekat dengan kamar. Aku memilih untuk duduk di lantai. Lantai itu cukup dingin, namun aku benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan dingin lagi, seakan mati rasa. Langit malam ini sangat gelap, tak ada bintang. Hanya ada satu bulan dengan sisa-sisa cahaya yang mencoba menembus kelamnya langit, namun ia tak bisa. Langit itu terlalu kelam, hingga memudarkan cahaya yang hendak dibagikannya pada para penghuni bumi yang merasa kesepian di malam hari, sepertiku.

Kurapatkan kedua kakiku, merangkul keduanya dengan tanganku dan berpikir bagaimana seandainya jika ketiga hyung-ku ada di sini? Apakah mereka akan memelukku yang tengah kesepian ini dan menghiburku dengan lelucon-lelucon khasnya? Jujur saja, aku sangat tertekan beberapa waktu terakhir ini, terutama saat Jaejoong-hyung, Yoochun-hyung dan Junsu-hyung memilih untuk vakum sejenak dari kegiatan TVXQ. Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa lepas dengan tulus seperti saat kami masih berlima dulu. Hidupku serasa berantakan, meskipun ada seseorang yang terus saja menyuntikkan semangatnya untukku.

Pada awal perpisahan dulu, memang kami semua sangat sulit menerimanya. Sampai sekarang pun begitu. Namun, apa jadinya jika kami berlima sudah terbiasa terpecah? Akankah kami terpecah selamanya dan takkan kembali lagi? Arggghhhhh, sudahlah, tak usah dibahas. Aku cukup gila karena memikirkan masalah itu. Kutadahkan lagi kepalaku dan menatap langit yang kelam hingga lama kelamaan aku menjadi bosan dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisiku sekarang.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku yang panjang menuju sebuah meja yang telah dilengkapi dengan kursi putar. Disana terdapat sebuah foto dengan lima orang yang tengah tersenyum yang telah dibingkai dengan indah. Junsu, Yoochun, Jaejoong, aku dan Yunho. Lima orang pemuda yang dipertemukan dalam suatu lingkaran takdir. Entah apa maksud tuhan mempertemukan kami berlima, yang jelas kami berlima memiliki mimpi yang sama. Karena itulah kami bertemu. Lama kutatapi foto tersebut, aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

Tanggal 15 Desember kemarin, aku mengirimkan sebuah paket games untuk Junsu-hyung secara diam-diam, karena manajemen membatasi akses komunikasi kami. Tak lama setelah mengirimkan hadiah tersebut, aku menerima sebuah e-mail darinya yang menyatakan bahwa ia sangat senang menerima hadiah itu. Junsu-hyung memang orang yang sangat keranjingan bermain games, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan sepak bola. Aku merindukan suara-suara teriakannya yang mampu membangunkan siapa saja di pagi hari karena terlalu bersemangat dengan gamesnya. Kurasa, e-mail tersebut adalah e-mail terakhir yang dikirimnya padaku.

**25 Desember**

**11:30 pm**

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di kursi putar itu sangat lama. Dan waktu selama itu hanya kuhabiskan dengan berdiam diri. Kulirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Dengan segera, aku beranjak dari kursi dan berniat mengambil sesuatu. Kuperiksa laci yang ada di meja di depanku ini. Kurasa aku menyimpannya di sini.

"Ah, ketemu!" aku berseru pelan, mengambil sekotak lilin berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan korek api dari saku jaket yang tergantung di dinding. Kupilih tujuh lilin yang melambangkan usia TVXQ, menyulutnya satu persatu dan menjajarkannya rapi di sepanjang meja, tepat di depan foto kami berlima. Setelah itu, kumatikan semua lampu. Hingga hanya tujuh lilin itu yang menyinari ruangan sepi ini.

Jam di meja menunjukkan hampir pukul dua belas, aku menghitung mundur dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." aku mendesah. Tepat di hitungan terakhir, kugigit pelan bibirku. Mencoba menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin menetes keluar.

"Happy birthday TVXQ, Happy Birthday TVXQ, Happy Birthday TVXQ..." aku melantunkan lagu itu pelan dengan suara parau. Kutatapi foto di depanku sekali lagi dan hal itu semakin membuatku sakit.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo bernyanyi untuk grup kita!" entah karena sudah gila atau apa, aku membentak foto yang tak berdosa itu. Melihat semuanya diam, karena memang mereka tidak nyata. Ketiga orang itu tak ada di sini...

"Ya sudah, kalau kalian tidak mau bernyanyi, biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" desahku sambil mencoba untuk menahan air mata.

"Happy birthday TVXQ, Happy birthday TVXQ," entah sudah berapa kali kulantunkan lagu itu. Yang jelas setelahnya, kutiup tujuh lilin yang telah kujajar rapi dan memohon satu pengharapan.

"Tuhan, tolong berikan yang terbaik untuk TVXQ dan para Cassiopeia". Setelah itu, aku ambruk dan memasuki alam mimpi.

Sinar matahari menembus nakal melalui celah-celah jendela yang tak tertutup gorden, membangunkan aku dari tidur nyenyak. Kulihat sekitarku. Masih sama. Sepi. Namun, bekas-bekas lelehan lilin itu masih ada di meja. Tanggal 26 Desember, hari jadi TVXQ dan tak ada sesuatu yang berarti di hari yang sangat berarti bagiku ini. apakah semuanya lupa? Atau memang sengaja melupakan? Brengsek!

Tiba-tiba kepala Yunho hyung menyembul masuk pintu kamar yang aku tempati ini. Diakah yang memindahkan aku semalam? Kulihat matanya sembab. Apakah leader yang kuat ini menangis? Selama ini, dia bahkan belum pernah menunjukkan setitikpun air matanya di depanku. Yunho hyung memeluk tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang kuat, namun rapuh.

"Happy birthday TVXQ," desahnya parau namun berusaha untuk terdengar tegar. Dapat kurasakan punggungnya bergetar pelan, mencoba menguatkan dirinya agar tak terlihat lemah di mataku.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, hyung..," ucapku pelan. Ia pun menghadapkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Ia memperlihatkan sisi lemah seorang U-know Yunho untuk pertama kalinya. Air mata kami merupakan sebuah simbol hati yang lara, jiwa yang terluka. Tak butuh obat mahal untuk itu, karena penyembuhnya haya satu, yaitu kebersamaan.

0000000000000

"Woy, Min.. Jangan diam saja!" pria berwajah imut itu menepuk bahu Changmin pelan. Yang ditepuk pun tiba-tiba saja tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Junsu yang berada di depannya.

"Ah, hyung.. kau mengagetkanku saja!" Changmin kesal dan mulai memanyunkan bibirnya yang ranum.

"Habisnya, suasana seramai ini, kau malah diam saja. Tidak seru, tau!" gerutu Junsu. Memang hari ini adalah hari perayaan ulang tahun TVXQ yang ke-8, dan mereka sudah kembali berlima seperti sedia kala.

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan ulang tahun TVXQ tahun lalu. Betapa malangnya diriku saat itu, hanya sendirian merayakannya," Changmin berujar pelan sambil setengah mencibir.

"Maafkan kami bertiga, Min. Saat itu kami benar-benar tak punya pilihan. Lagi pula..." Junsu memutus perkataannya saat jari telunjuk Changmin menempel tepat di depan bibir merahnya, menahan setiap kata yang hendak diluncurkan oleh pria bersuara emas itu.

"Jangan dilanjutkan. Aku percaya," tutur Changmin pelan sambil menatap wajah Junsu yang semerah tomat akibat perbuatannya.

"Ah, lebih baik kita ikut menikmati pesta ini. Ayo!" Junsu menarik tangan Changmin menuju ke gerombolan manusia yang tengah menikmati pesta perayaan untuk TVXQ.

Tak ada perubahan dari mereka berlima setelah dipertemukan kembali. Wajah, senyum, dan yang lainnya. Semuanya masih tampak sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Hanya saja, mereka lebih tegar daripada sebelumnya. Karena kelimanya telah menghadapi masa penempaan, dimana mereka diuji oleh tuhan guna menjadi manusia yang kuat di kemudian hari. Tahun lalu memang merupakan tahun yang berat bagi mereka. Namun di tahun 2011 ini semuanya berubah. Tangis berubah menjadi tawa, duka menjadi suka dan kehilangan menjadi kebersamaan. Semuanya dapat terjadi karena kepercayaan yang kuat.

26 Desember 2003,

Hari dimana segalanya dimulai.

Untaian asa berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Terlahirnya idola yang sesungguhnya.

TVXQ

The one and eternally.

END

Always Keep The Faith ^^


End file.
